


Во снах

by Fake_Innocence



Series: fandom russian classic 34 место на ФБ-2013 [2]
Category: Anna Karenina - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:45:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Innocence/pseuds/Fake_Innocence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Анна видит сон, будто оба её Алёши ей мужья, и оба теперь довольны и счастливы</p>
            </blockquote>





	Во снах

Название: Во снах  
Автор: Fake_Innocence  
Размер: драббл, 466 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Каренин/Анна/Вронский (Л.Н. Толстой, «Анна Каренина»)  
Категория: гет  
Жанр: PWP  
Рейтинг: NC-17  
Краткое содержание: Анна видит сон, будто оба её Алёши ей мужья, и оба теперь довольны и счастливы   
Примечание: в качестве эпиграфа использована цитата из «Анны Карениной»

 

_Зато во сне, когда она не имела власти над своими мыслями, её положение представлялось ей во всей безобразной наготе своей. Одно сновиденье почти каждую ночь посещало ее. Ей снилось, что оба вместе были её мужья, что оба расточали ей свои ласки.  
Л.Н. Толстой_

Во снах Анны и Каренин, и Вронский приобретали все те качества, которые она хотела бы видеть в них, но так и не смогла развить. Муж был ласков и внимателен, любовник — терпелив, и оба оказывались всецело поглощены ею.

Саму себя Анна видела молодой и свежей. Не как в первую брачную ночь, нет: тогда ей казалось, будто она прелюбодействует со своим отцом. Каренин всегда относился к ней больше как к дочери; при такой разнице в возрасте иначе и быть не могло. И прощал он её, как дочь. Поэтому Анна во сне была уже молодой матерью. После родов женщина проснулась в ней, страстная и ненасытная, но Анна тогда ещё не понимала, о чём так томится тело, а когда поняла — уже подкрался возраст увядания.

Беспокойно ворочаясь в постели, она видела себя зажатой между двух обнажённых мужских тел. Муж и любовник боролись за её внимание, и она целовала то одного, то другого, сравнивая полные податливые губы Вронского и тонкие, сухие — Каренина. Анна знала, что это сон, и потому без застенчивости опускала руки на две напряжённые спины и позволяла ладоням соскользнуть вниз, повторяя крутой изгиб поясницы Вронского и перебирая пальцами тонкий пушок на ягодицах Каренина.

Они раздевали её медленно, пока не оказывались на коленях у её ног, и тогда Анна переступала через соскользнувшую на пол одежду и направлялась к кровати, опускалась лицом вниз на груду подушек и широко расставляла ноги. Она не хотела видеть, кто будет первым, но неизменно угадывала. Руки, что мяли её полные бёдра и тянули за волосы, принуждая прогнутся и принять член глубже, несомненно, принадлежали Вронскому. А тот, кто наклонялся низко и покрывал поцелуями её плечи и шею, несомненно, был Каренин. Аромат его одеколона прочно въелся в память Анны, как и запах лошадей и кожаных сёдел, сопровождавший Вронского. Они были такие разные, но во снах с одинаковым пылом стремились поднять Анну на вершину блаженства. Она чувствовала, когда резкие, будто на скачках, глубокие толчки Вронского сменялись плавными размеренными движениями Каренина. Каждый из них почти доводил её до пика, но его тут же сменял другой, и с каждым разом по телу Анны всё больше расползалось сладострастное томление, будто она была формой, в которую вливали расплавленный металл; тяжесть начинала ощущаться даже в лёгких, и Анна задыхалась, с хриплыми стонами хватая ртом воздух. Форма переполнялась, содержимое выплёскивалось через край фонтаном, и в себя она приходила уже лёжа на боку между двумя самыми дорогими её сердцу мужчинами: муж обнимал её спереди, любовник — сзади, и оба мирно дремали, позабыв о былых распрях.

Анна плакала от обуревавших её эмоций. И просыпалась одна в холодной постели. И хотела заснуть и не просыпаться больше никогда.


End file.
